Snow Day
by Deer Flower
Summary: Yaya and Kairi walk through the park on a snowy day.summary not the greatest. yayaxkairi


Hello people who are taking time to read this. I've completed three of my favorite Shugo Chara! Stories so I thought I should finally write this pairing to complete it. The news where I live says that we should have snow tomorrow so I thought a snow story would be nice.

I tried keeping them in character but I don't know if I did well or not. Oh well I'll let ya'll decide that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara! Or anything related to it.

* * *

Bright morning sun shone over a city covered in a fresh glaze of snow. Icicles hung from roofs, birds and small animals scurried around until they grew tired and went to warm up, and people carefully walked on sidewalks and roads trying to slip but also enjoying the sight in front of them. Schools were off for winter break so almost every kid went to the park to have snowball fights, build snowmen, slide down snow hills, and anything else that there was to do on a snow day.

Sitting on a bench was Yaya with Pepe floated by her shoulder. Bundled up in a pink jacket with a snowman smiling wearing purple mittens and a matching cap that had a big bow sewed onto it, she happily kicked her brown snow boots together, humming loudly an off key tune.

After waiting a few more minutes Pepe finally asked, "Isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Stopping her humming Yaya answered, "I'm sure he's on his way. Besides he promised that he would be here." Before the Chara could say anything else Yaya nearly shouted, "There he is."

She pointed at Kairi who was walked on the path with his hands in his dark green jacket as his snow boots silently crunched the snow under his feet. Running over to him she tightly hugged him, taking him off guard. When she looked at his face she saw that his glasses were slightly fogged up and his light blue eyes looked right into her brown ones. Smiling at his embarrassed smile she released him.

Floating on his shoulder was Musashi, arms across his chest with his sword by his side. "We're sorry we are late," Kairi apologized, "There was some trouble at an intersection." "That's daijobu," she answered smiling, "at least you made it." Just nodding he let Yaya lead them to a group of trees where there weren't that many people.

"It's so pretty with everything covered in snow," Yaya started, gazing at the snow covered trees, "I wish it was like this everyday." "Then won't you get tired of the snow?" Kairi asked. Putting a finger under her chin she finally said, "Yeah I guess I would. But you know what I won't get tired of when it snows?" "What?" "No you have to guess."

Quietly laughing he started, "Okay, wearing your winter jacket?" "Nope." "Um, snowball fights?" "No." "…Snow angels?" By now they were walking back on a sidewalk path and were passing by stands. Finally giving up he said, "Okay then what?" Smiling she said, "Hot chocolate."

She pointed at a stand and nearly skipped over there as Kairi followed behind. The man running the stand smiled at the two kids as they came up to his stand. "Konnichiwa, mister," Yaya greeted, looking at the different cup designs. "Konnichiwa," Kairi said more quietly. The man just lightly laughed at the two youngsters and said, "Konnichiwa to you too. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Yaya's eyes lit up as she said, "Hai!" "Alright then. Choose a cup then." After looking at the different designs she finally settled on one that was pink with snowflakes that looked like little bows while two snowmen were holding hands drinking hot chocolate. Taking it with a smile, the kids watched as the man poured the warm drink into the cup and added whipped cream and a drizzle of chocolate.

"Here you go," he said, handing the cup over to Yaya. "Arigato, mister!" she thanked and looked over at Kairi. "Do you want any, young man?" the guy asked. "Um, yeah sure." He handed the man a simple green cup and just asked for whipped cream. "Arigato," he also thanked as he paid for the drinks. "Do itashimashite. Have a good day you two," the man said as the two kids walked away.

"Yummy," Yaya said as she sipped her hot chocolate, "this is so delicious. I wish I could drink it everyday." "Then you'll get tired of it. Just like when you have snow everyday," Kairi replied, smiling as she pouted. "No I won't, because there are all sorts of combinations of hot chocolate flavors so it won't ever get old."

Just nodding the two continued walking as they continued to enjoy the snow and drink their hot chocolates. Pepe and Musashi floated around them, occasionally throwing snow at each other.

"Hey Kairi?" "What is it?" "Do I have anything on my face?" Looking at her he laughed. She had whipped cream over her mouth looked like a mustache. "Well what is it?" she asked, getting somewhat impatient. "You just have some whipped cream above your lip."

Blushing she wiped it off with her finger and grinning slyly; she stretched her arm over to Kairi and managed to wipe the cream on his cheek. Laughing she watched as he looked at her, took a little of his own whipped cream, and also managed to get cream on her cheek.

Both laughed as they continued attacking each other with whipped cream, managing not to spill a drop. Finally they ran out of cream and laughed when they saw each other's faces. Both had whipped cream all over their faces and a little in their hair. Smiling Yaya said, "Your face is all dirty, Kairi-kun." Smiling also he replied, "So is yours, Yaya-chan." Wiping their faces off with a napkin, they sat down on a bench watching more snow fall lightly from the sky.

"Kairi…" "What is it?" "When do you have to go back to your other school?" After a few minutes of silence he finally answered, "When the winter break ends." "Why do you have to go back anyway?"

Thinking of an answer he finally said, "I have some other really good friends over there that really miss me when I come over here." "But I always miss you when you're gone."

By now she lost her taste for the hot chocolate and just squished the liquid inside her cup. Sighing Kairi just put an arm around her shoulder, letting her head rest on his arm.

They just sat there watching the snow continue to fall while their charas watched from the background. Finally breaking the silence Kairi said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way. If it helps, I miss you too. And when I'm with my other friends, you're the one I talk most about."

A little confused she asked, "Really?" "Hai," he answered, smiling, "you are very interesting, crazy, hyper, but most of all, you're a very good friend."

Starting to feel better she said, "Well you are smart, quiet, a major bookworm, but you're also always there for your friends when they're down."

Both of them just smiled and just watched as more snow lightly feel while they continued drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

Done! Thanks for reading and sorry if it wasn't worth the time. I tried my best seeing that my family kept reading over my should,(I don't like anybody reading over my should while I'm typing), it was cold and I wanted hot chocolate (that's why I added in the hot chocolate), and the dukes of hazard were on (if you don't know it then you wouldn't know how distractingly entertaining it is). Well excuses out of the way, I did use some Japanese words but if I used them wrong please feel free to correct me. The ending in my opinion isn't great but just tell your own opinion. Thanks for reading and review/ flame if you want.

Daijobu- alright, Konnichiwa- hello (a friend of mine who knows Japanese says you say it during the afternoon),Hai-yes, Arigato- thank you, Do itashimashite- you're welcome (I can't remember if you add another o after the do)


End file.
